There's Always A Story
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: "There's always a story, always a chain of events that makes everything make sense." A collection of unrelated one shots, ficlets, and/or drabbles. I'm open to prompts.
1. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**The Cat's Out Of The Bag**

* * *

a "47 Seconds" story

* * *

Kate gritted her teeth and let out a sigh of frustration as she closed the interrogation room door behind her. That went nowhere. She was hoping that if she pushed him, Bobby would admit the truth. But it had failed. And all she got out of it was more questions and dead-end leads. Bobby wasn't their bomber.

"Hey," Castle's voice startled her out of her thoughts and she nearly jumped in surprise. She put her hand over her palpitating heart, just above the spot where a bullet wound marred her skin, and glanced up at him with large, saucer eyes. "Sorry," he ducked his head, almost sheepishly. "Didn't mean to startle you. I… I just wanted to tell you I thought you were _really_ good in there. Amazing, really."

"You were watching?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Heard it all."

Kate's heart rate suddenly quadrupled. She hadn't known he was watching. If she had, she might have gone at it differently. Because hearing her admit to lying for months while interrogating a person of interest was not how Kate wanted Castle to find out the truth. She sucked in a deep breath, waiting for the blow up, for the burst of anger to come out over her lie, but nothing happened. Castle remained calm and relaxed. She cocked her head and looked at him questioningly.

He shrugged. "It was worth a shot, but maybe he honestly doesn't remember. A bomb can be just as traumatic as a bullet."

"Uh, yeah," she nodded dumbly, unable to do anything but agree as she realized that Castle had thought she'd been using an interrogation technique to get Bobby to talk. The guilt and shame hit her almost immediately. It consumed her, eating at her insides. Kate couldn't look at him, so she averted her gaze, feeling her face flush with the shame. Why, oh why had she thought lying to him was a good idea? Oh yeah… her walls.

Those walls she'd built up after her mom died, they'd been falling down, brick by brick. It had been hard and slow, but she'd been working at it. And she was doing well. She was close… so very close to finally dismantling those walls. But now… now Kate was just consumed with the guilt at lying to the man she loved, letting him think she hadn't heard his desperate declaration of love, when all she really wanted to do was tell him—to show him—just how mutual that love really was.

"So, what's next? Back to the drawing board?" he asked, oblivious to her internal battle.

Kate had to fix this, and soon. This whole case was a tragic reminder that life was too short. She was tired of walking around with this secret, when all she wanted was Castle, to have him as more than a partner. She wanted to love him openly, free and unashamed. No more secrets. No more lies. It was time for the truth. It was time to grab for what she wanted. Making a quick decision, Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway, roughly shoving him into a supply closet, closing the door behind them as she flicked the single overhead light on.

"Um, Beckett—?" an understandably perplexed Castle started to ask, but before he could finish is question, Kate cut him off by grabbing his face in her hands and silencing him with a hungry and desperate kiss.

She curled her fingers into his perfectly stylized hair, tugging him closer as she angled her body into his. His hands flailed around uselessly for just a moment, but finding purchase on her hips, holding her close. Kate pushed up into him, moaning softly as their bodies melded together just right… so right. Castle groaned into her mouth, giving her an opening to deepen the kiss. Her tongue flicked out and made contact with his. Their bodies drew closer together as their arms snaked around one another, leaving no space between them as the kiss deepened, turning more hot and passionate with each tick of the clock. It was perfect. They fit together perfectly, and the sheer rightness of it just blew her mind away.

Gasping for air, Kate reluctantly pulled back. Castle gazed down at her, his hair adorably mussed and his lips swollen from kissing, a slack jawed expression on his face, in utter shock and awe at her actions.

"Kate?" he murmured out, baffled and confused, but not at all complaining. Just curious. His hot breath brushing across her face, sending shivers of arousal trickling down her spine.

Kate drew in a deep breath, fortifying herself for his inevitable reaction. "God, I'm so sorry, Castle," she declared softly. "It wasn't some interrogation technique or trick to get him to talk. It wasn't."

"What are you saying?" Castle inquired, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"What… what I told Bobby, about remembering every second… it… it wasn't a lie."

Castle's eye went wide, and his mouth dropped in shock. The betrayal and hurt glistening in his eyes was hard to miss. Kate bit her lower lip and ducked her head, feeling the shame rise up again. But then, Castle's fingers coasted along her jaw, tilting her chin up until they're eyes locked.

"All this time… you remembered?"

She inclined her head in confirmation, trying to pour all the sorrow and love she had for him into her eyes, hoping and praying he could see it, that he could read her like he always had before. Kate did not want a repeat of that one summer. She wouldn't survive it this time around.

Castle swallowed, his gaze turning guarded as he looked down at her. He didn't ask her for an explanation, or a reason behind her lie. Instead, he asked, "And your reply?"

Kate let out a shaky breath of relief, knowing exactly how to answer his question. She looked him in the eye, more than ready to tell him the truth that she'd known for quite a while, with every fiber of her being. "I love you too."

* * *

Prompt from **castlefanficprompts**: _What if when Castle heard Beckett in 47 seconds he thought she was lying to Bobby. And when she came out of interrogation he said "maybe he honestly doesn't remember. A bomb can be just as traumatic as a bullet." And then guilt consumes Beckett._


	2. Where Would You Like It?

**Where Would You Like It?**

* * *

a "Flowers For Your Grave" story

* * *

Castle sighed, shifting on the barstool as he gazed down at his 15-year-old daughter. So responsible. So innocent. She knew so little of how disappointing the real world was. How… _boring_ it could become. Derrick Storm had become so tedious and tiresome. Everything was the same. There was no excitement, no eager anticipation left with him. Castle scrubbed his hand across the stubble along his jaw. What he needed was a change. Something unpredictable. Something… new.

"Just once," he breathed out, regaining Alexis's attention. "I'd like someone to come up to me and say something new."

"Mr. Castle?"

Oh great, another fan. Probably seeking a signature. He'd lost track of the number of chests he'd signed his autograph on. He loved his fans, he really did, but he hated when they intruded on his time with Alexis. Still, this autograph-seeking fan did have a lovely voice. Perhaps the rest of her would be just as lovely. The thought brightened his mood. He did like the ladies. Page Six didn't call him a playboy without good reason. And there was something about this woman's voice that had him… intrigued? Castle reached inside his jacket, plastering on his signature charming smile as he pulled out a pen, ready—if not as eager as usual—to sign another pair of breasts.

"Where would you like it?"

Castle's mouth dropped when he saw the piercing hazel eyes. His gaze widened as he took in the rest of her: Short hair—_adorable_—high cheekbones, kissable lips… all in all a classic beauty that was timeless. He swallowed and flicked his eyes back up to hers, so captivating.

She plucked something shiny and golden off her belt and shoved it in his face. "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

Alexis leaned over to whisper in his ear, "That's new."

Castle couldn't look away from this startling beauty with a badge. _Badge_. He stared at it for a long while, pen still clutched at the ready. And then, with a slight shrug and, in retrospect, without any thought, really, he leaned forward with the Sharpie, and with a flicked of his wrist, a habitual motion ingrained as a result of countless book tours and personal appearances, signed his name across the shiny badge.

The woman—Beckett—gasped in surprise and shock, before registering what he'd just done. He could barely believe it himself. Her nose wrinkled as her brow furrowed into an adorable frown—_what's with this woman and being adorable?_ And then before he knew what was happening, she was grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and hauling him up off the barstool. With expert skill, she had him spun around and face planted on the surface of the bar.

Okay, he probably shouldn't be so turned on by this, but he was. Helped, too, that this Kate Beckett was model hot. He strained his neck to look over his shoulder as she pulled out her handcuffs.

"Richard Castle, you are under arrest," she growled, eyes blazing with a fury that was seriously sexy.

"For what?" he hooted in mild outrage. After all, his daughter was sitting right next to them, witnessing the entire exchange.

Her nose wrinkled for a second as she formulated an answer, finally settling on, "Vandalism." She huffed indignantly, and then she slapped the cuffs around his wrists, twisting them tight. _Oh God, this is seriously hot_.

"Ooh, bondage!" he grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her as she yanked him back up. "My safe word is apples."

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Castle, I wasn't planning on being gentle," she gritted out, gracing him with a smoking hot glare.

"My kind of woman," he winked.

"Eww, Dad, I'm sitting right here," Alexis shuddered.

"Right…," he bobbed his head. "Hey, Alexis… don't tell Gina, okay? Just… er… tell your grandmother," he hollered over his shoulder as Beckett curled her fingers around his arm and started to haul him away from the bar, an adorable scowl on her face. "I might need someone to post bail."

* * *

Prompt from **MsMorg**: _Castle shrugs when Beckett pulls out her badge and signs it. like when she shows up at the book launch party the first time._


	3. 35

**35**

* * *

a Kate Beckett Birthday story

* * *

As she saw it, it was just a normal day.

Kate Beckett didn't want to do anything special.

All she wanted to do was relax, recline in her favorite armchair in the study and read a good book, the only sounds coming from Castle's fingers tapping across the keyboard as he wrote another exciting chapter in the fictional lives of their alter-egos, Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook. As much as she tried to hide or deny it, she really was a fan. And she was silently thrilled that she now got to witness him create his stories. She loved his books; they'd helped her through a rough patch in her life, reminding her that sometimes the good guys did prevail. Then the man behind the words did the same thing for her own life, reminding her that she could be in love and happy again.

It hadn't always been easy, or welcomed, but she was glad he stuck it out. Sure, there were things she regretted, that in retrospect she'd do differently, but in the end, she wouldn't change a thing. Because it was all part of their story.

And Kate loved their story.

She was married to Richard Castle. She was his wife. And nothing could make her happier than all the possibilities that awaited them as husband and wife.

"What do you want to do today? Anything special?" Castle asked her as they danced around each other drinking their morning coffee and making a quick breakfast before heading into the precinct.

"No, nothing special," she said, gazing lovingly at her husband. She was still getting used to it. It was all still so new. "All I need is you."

"Oh really?" he drawled out, leaning forward and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "If that's the case, care to see how many rounds we can get in before we have to leave for work?"

She snorted at that, but cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips into a soft smile as she remembered how he'd woken her up this morning with nothing but his gloriously talented tongue, and then how he had insisted on 'helping' her shower. "I don't know, Castle, you think you can handle a third round so early in the morning?"

He had made a little 'pfft' noise of feigned offense, before looking her in the eye and declaring, "Try me."

Not one to back down from a challenge, Kate had ended up arriving at work almost an hour late, and on shaky legs too. She went straight for her chair, sitting down with a huff and reaching underneath her desk to massage her aching thighs. And she thought that man had been insatiable on their wedding night. Castle gave her an apologetic look, as if the smug bastard was actually sorry that she had trouble walking after their kitchen escapades. He dropped a kiss on top of her head and left with the promise of returning with a fresh cup of coffee.

While he was gone, she had to endure her friends and colleagues pestering her with birthday wishes. She accepted them gracefully, one or two were really touching. If Kate hadn't already felt of the 12th Precinct as a second family, she would most certainly now. Castle returned with her usual order of coffee, and she thanked him with a large beaming smile when she noticed the heart shape in the foam. He winked at her and plopped down unceremoniously into his chair.

They caught a case, and rapidly got caught up in the mystery. During one of the early lulls, while they waited for fingerprints to come back from the lab, Castle dragged her down the hall, surreptitiously tugging her into the supply closet. Before she could object, his mouth was covering hers and his hand was shoved down her pants. He worked her effortlessly until she was crying out his name and gasping for air. But before she could drop down to her knees and return the favor, Castle stopped her, keeping her standing as he lightly kissed her lips to stifle her protest.

"Today is about you, Kate," he told her. "I know you don't want it to be special, but I'm your husband now, and like it or not, I want to make it special for you."

"Okay," she bobbed her head, her throat clenching up with love for this man, so selfless and caring. "Okay." She ran her hand along the side of his face and kissed him again, before leaning back and biting her lower lip, looking up at him with an almost sheepish expression. "How did you know that having you get me off in the supply closet was one of my fantasies?"

"A husband knows," was his only response as he winked, and kissed her one last time before directing her back out into the hall. They peeked around the corner, and then snuck back out to the bullpen, Ryan and Esposito, thankfully, none the wiser.

Later that afternoon, Gates came out of her office, and told Kate to take the rest of the day off. She tried to protest, saying she didn't want special treatment, but Gates insisted, added with support from the boys.

"We've got this, Beckett," Esposito asserted.

"Yeah, Beckett," Ryan added. "Trust me, you want to take advantage of all the free time you get before you two start at having children—Ow!" he jerked his head towards his partner, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"Children? Really, bro?" Esposito scoffed. "They just got married, dude. Let them ease into things."

Kate shook her head at the two and grabbed Castle's hand, sharing an amused smirk with her husband, as they strolled towards the elevator. She hollered out a goodnight to the boys, but wasn't sure they heard over their bickering.

XXX

Back at the loft, Kate got her early morning wish, and was able to lounge around in her favorite armchair in the study, finally getting a chance to read _Raging Heat_ while listening to the tapping of the keyboard as the creator crafted the next chapter in Nikki and Rook's lives. Everything had been so crazy, with Castle's disappearance, his return, and then their wedding, that Kate hadn't yet had the time to actually read it.

She felt a little guilty about that, especially after that hilarious web commercial. Castle was still quietly fuming over that little thing. He almost threatened to pull out of Black Pawn and find a new publisher, but with Alexis and Martha's help, Kate had talked him down, getting him to see that any press was good press, even if it didn't necessarily depict himself as he would like it to. He reluctantly agreed, seeing as it wasn't as bad as being ambushed about his disappearance during a TV interview. And it helped that the video had worked. Sales for _Raging Heat_ had gone up after the commercial went viral. And Rick Castle was once again in the good graces of the tabloid media, not that he or she cared about that sort of thing anymore.

Kate was about halfway through when she felt Castle's hands rub across her shoulders, squeezing tenderly, before he dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight," he suggested. "Nothing fancy. Just you and me. What do you say?"

She smiled. "I'd like that, yes. Just let me change."

Kate marked her place in the book, and stood, wrapping her arms around Castle's neck as she pulled him down for a quick kiss, before she sauntered off to their bedroom to change, adding an extra sway to her hips as she went.

XXX

They slid into one of the red vinyl booths at Remy's 45 minutes later. Kate arched an eyebrow at Castle as he rattled off their usual order to the waitress. He returned her look and explained that he thought it fitting to have dinner to celebrate her birthday at the restaurant they had their first date in.

"Our first date was at La Cirque," she corrected.

"Sure it was, Beckett," Castle asserted. "You keep telling yourself that. I've always counted this as our first date. Remember… it was during our second year working together. We got distracted by a case and missed out on dinner at Drago's… so we came here for a burger."

"That wasn't a date, Castle," she said. "And if I recall correctly, you'd been at Drago's with Bachelorette Number 3."

"Oh, and you were there with the fireman," he snipped back. "Not that I noticed or anything."

"Sure," she chuckled, unconvinced, winking at him as the waitress arrived with their orders. Kate closed her eyes and inhaled the delicious aroma. "Shall we eat?"

XXX

After dinner they stopped by her Dad's for coffee and cake, a pre-planned event. Jim passed some gifts a few of Kate's relatives had sent to him so he could give them to her. They enjoyed the cake and the company, talking about their plans for the holidays. They had agreed to go up to her father's cabin for Thanksgiving, and Jim was looking forward to spending some quality time with his new son-in-law, fishing out on the lake.

"Don't worry, there aren't any fish," Kate assured him afterwards on the ride home. "Dad just wants to get to know you. There's no need to worry. He long ago approved of you."

"I'm not worried," Castle weakly defended, and Kate rolled her eyes, unconvinced.

XXX

She pounced him when they reached their floor, kissing him hard and wrapping her arms around him as they stumbled towards the door. She couldn't keep her hands off him. Ever since he got her off in the supply closet with nothing but his fingers, she'd wanted him… so badly. She needed him now. And if Kate had to use the excuse that it was her birthday and she should get what she wanted, then so be it.

He was trying to hold her off as he fumbled with the key, trying to tell her something, but she wasn't listening. She nibbled at his ear long and ran her hands down his front, palming his crotch. He yelped and pushed the door open. They stumbled in.

"SURPRISE!" chorused a room full of friends and colleagues.

Kate jumped back from Castle, quickly pulling her hand away from his belt buckle as her face turned bright red as she glanced over the sea of faces all staring at them with amused expressions. She leaned into Castle's side, tilting her head up to whisper in his ear.

"Why didn't you warn me?" she hissed out.

"I tried to," he replied. "But _someone_ couldn't keep her hands off me."

"I'm so going to kill you," she grumbled under her breath, before quickly putting on a smile and thanking everyone for coming.

XXX

Later that night, after all their guests had left, Kate laid deliciously naked in bed with Castle, save for the gold infinity-symbol pendant, inscribed with their initials on either side of the word 'Always', that rested between her breasts. He had presented it to her after everyone had left, and she loved it, for the symbolism it represented when it came to them. Kate had more than thanked him for it over the course of the last hour or so. She snuggled close against Castle's side, their bodies still slick from the sweat of their fierce and passionate lovemaking. She idly twirled her fingers over his bare chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart.

"Hope you weren't too embarrassed," he spoke up after catching his breath.

"No, not too much," she said. "It was nice of them all to come. I… hadn't expected that. Especially Gates and her husband Ray. It was nice to finally meet him."

"Yeah, really cool guy," Castle agreed.

"You're only saying that because he liked your books."

"What can I say, the man has excellent taste in literature."

"_Literature_," Kate mimed with a snort. "You sure about that?"

"The man teaches English Lit at Columbia," Castle defended. "I think his word is good."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that, Rick," she purred, curling further into him. Kate sighed, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. "It was nice of Martha and Alexis to give us the Loft to ourselves for the night. It was the perfect night. Thank you, Rick." She paused, feigning a scowl. "Though I wished Ryan and Jenny hadn't taken their sweet time leaving."

Castle chuckled. "Oh, I don't begrudge them. They just wanted more time away from the baby. I guarantee that'll be us at some point."

"Maybe," Kate shrugged, biting her lower lip, and ducking her head down against his chest. "You want that?

"Huh?"

"A baby?"

"Well, yeah… not now, but someday, with you," he grinned softly. "I think a certain Beckett-Castle breed might be interesting."

Kate threw her head back and laughed. "You did not just call our future child a 'breed', did you?"

He shrugged. "Wanna punish me?" he questioned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, yes," she smirked, climbing up over him until she straddled his hips. "I think most definitely I do."

Castle gazed up at her with nothing but love and awe in his eyes, skimming his arms up and down her sides, tickling the bottom curve of her breasts with his thumbs. She smiled, and then closed the distance, kissing him just as he made one final declaration before speech became secondary. "I love you, Kate. Happy Birthday."

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	4. Super Grip

**Super Grip**

* * *

a Caskett story

* * *

Castle sat anxiously besides his wife, dabbing a cool wet cloth across her brow while also brushing back some of the loose strands of hair that had escaped from her messy bun. His tender care only earned him a fierce glare as she growled through another contraction.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed as her head arched back into the pillows, her entire body trembling with the effort of enduring the labor pains.

"You're doing great, Kate," the doctor called from the foot of the bed, rolling her stool over to check on Kate's progress. "You're almost fully dilated. Any moment now."

Kate scoffed in disbelief, her head flopping back down on the pillow. Castle rubbed her shoulder tenderly, wishing he could take the pain upon himself. It was so unfair. Life was really cruel. Why did childbirth—the miracle of life—have to be so damn painful?

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he murmured, slipping his hand down her arm and clasping her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. "I wish I could…," his voice failed him for a moment, before he found it again. "If I hadn't taken a wrong turn, and gotten stuck in traffic, we would have gotten here in time for you to get the epidural."

Kate tilted her head towards him, and gritted her teeth as she breathed through a contraction. "Don't… beat yourself up over it, Castle," she panted out. "If I hadn't insisted we attend that damn party we wouldn't have been so far away."

He nodded, smiling softly and leaning down to brush a kiss across her forehead, a silent 'thank you' for sharing the blame. She smiled back at him, her eyes reflecting back the mutual love and respect they each had for one another. Then her serene expression twisted, and she clenched her eyes closed, roaring through a painful contraction. Her hand squeezed his, and Castle grimaced. Damn, she was strong.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, startling him with her language. Kate Beckett never used such vulgar language, except under different, more passionate circumstances. "I thought the doctor said I was close!"

"Just a little longer, Kate," the doctor soothed, patting her shin, before turning to consult the nurse.

Kate gripped Castle's hand tighter, and he knitted his eyebrows together at the pressure her vice-like grip inflicted upon his soft writer's hand. Another contraction rolled through her body, and Kate gritted her teeth, hissing out each breath. Her hand squeezed and clenched around his and Castle bit his lower lip trying to block out the pain. When suddenly there was an audible pop, and a sharp spark of pain shot up through his forearm.

Castle let out an unmanly whimpering cry, and Kate startled, her eyes snapping open as she looked at him with concern. "What!?"

"I… I think…," he breathed through the pain, nostrils flaring. "Damn… Kate, you've got some grip. I think you broke my hand!"

"Shit," Kate murmured, her eyes filling with apology. "Oh God, Castle… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it was my own fault," he winced as she loosened her grip and he retrieved his hand. "I should've known better. After all, I married Superwoman."

She laughed at that, and he grinned bravely, pleased that he had been able to get that reaction out of her. Humor… it had always been his best coping mechanism. She flashed him a grateful smile, and he smiled back. He winced, though, when an unsympathetic nurse snatch his hand away from his lap to examine it.

"Yep, it's broken," the nurse announced. "Let's go get an x-ray to see how bad the damage is."

"No," Castle asserted firmly, yanking his hand back, his voice raising, startling everyone in the room. "No," he repeated, quieter this time. "I'm not leaving my wife's side."

"Castle, you don't…," Kate began to protest, but he shook his head, waving off her objection.

"No," he said. "I'm not leaving."

"But, Rick," her eyes were large and expressive, concern etched on her features.

"Kate… I'm not leaving your side," he said again. "I want to be present when you give birth to our daughter."

"Okay," she inclined her head, relenting to his wishes.

The nurse rolled her eyes, and pursed her lips in frustration, but set to work setting him up with a temporary splint until such time that a doctor could properly set the broken bones in his hand. Castle let the nurse work, and with his free hand, he reached up and caressed the side of his wife's face.

"I'm not going anywhere."

XXX

An hour later, after more curses, and some screams, Nicole Johanna Beckett-Castle finally made her appearance. Her head was covered in a thick mass of brown hair, and her little blue eyes squinted as she took in the bright world around her. Kate held her in her arms, tears in her eyes as she gazed lovingly down at the beautiful being that she and Castle had created together—a product of their love.

"She… she's perfect," Kate declared, gently skimming her fingertips along her baby's chubby little cheek. "Oh, Castle… thank you."

"Why're you thanking me?" he grinned, scooting closer, his left hand now firmly encased in a cast. "You did all the work."

* * *

Prompt from **castlefanficprompts**: _Kate breaks ricks hand while in labour._


	5. Know You

**Know You**

* * *

a "The Time Of Our Lives" story

* * *

He woke up to a burning, aching pain in his chest. It hurt to breathe, and he struggled to heave in a single breath before discovering that it was much easier to wheeze and breathe through his nose instead. There were beeping noises all around him, and quite frankly, it was all beginning to freak him out. The sheets were scratchy, starchy, smelling of bleach and antiseptic. He wished he knew what was going on. Fighting against the pain, he blinked his eyes open, squinting in the harsh white light that saturated the room. He took him just a moment to assess the room, and realize that he is in a hospital.

_Why the hell am I in a hospital?_

The reason was made crystal clear when he attempted to sit up. _Shit_. A agonizing pain shot through his entire torso, twisting and burning. It almost felt like someone had dug his heart out of his chest with a very, very dull spoon. _What the hell happened to me?_

"Oh, thank god… you're awake," an angelic voice sighed with… was that relief?

Blinking away the pain, using all his suppresses to stifle it down, he turned his head towards the source of the lovely voice. When he finally saw her, his heart jumped into his throat. _Was he in heaven?_ Probably—no, _definitely_—the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was standing beside him, gazing down at him with relief and something else in her glazed eyes. It looked like she had been crying. And he desperately wanted to know what had made her cry, so he could somehow make her feel better.

"Am… am I dead?" he managed to croak out.

"No… no," she shook her head, her voice wavering with barely suppressed emotion. Her hand landed on his shoulder, and she squeezed it, comfortingly, as if it was more for her benefit than his. "You're quite alive, Mr. Castle. A complete idiot, but an alive idiot."

"You know me!?" he hooted in surprise, wondering how such an extraordinary beauty would even know a washed-up novelist like himself.

"Well… that depends," she murmured, furrowing her brow contemplatively. "Do you know who I am?"

"An angel?" he spoke without thinking, the medication in his blood destroying his filter.

She smirked at that, shaking her head and biting on her lower lip. "No, I'm afraid not, Mr. Castle. I'm just an ordinary woman."

He scoffed in disbelief, then grimaced in pain. It hurt to huff. She gazed at him worriedly, but he managed to wave off her concern. "I find that hard to believe," he asserted.

"Well, it's the truth," she replied. "And in answer to your question… yes, I know you, and… no, I don't."

"Oh," Castle suddenly felt very disappointed… and confused. "Are my mother and daughter here?"

She nodded. "Yes. They're in the cafeteria getting something to eat. They'll be back soon." She paused, and then continued. "You have an amazing daughter, Castle," she said. "You must be proud."

"I am," he said, wishing he'd been a better father than he has been. Maybe it's not too late to fix that. Maybe it was time to finally be the kind of father—and the kind of man—he had always wished he could be. Castle looked back upon the woman standing by his hospital bed and again wondered why she was there. "Do I know you?"

"No," she shook her head. "No, you don't. But…," she paused for moment, her nose wrinkling adorably. "But… you did," she continued.

"Either I'm more drugged up than I thought, or you're not making any sense."

She shrugged. "Probably a little of both, Castle."

He narrowed his eyes at her, thoroughly confused and intrigued. She said that she didn't know him—that he didn't know her—yet there was such a familiarity about the way she said his name. Castle attempted to sit back up again, but had to stop when the pain in his chest reasserted itself. He groaned, and flopped back down on the bed.

"What happened?"

She swallowed, and he couldn't help but watch the enticing bob of her throat as she did so. "We were working a case together," she answered at length. "The suspect was about to shoot me, when you shoved me aside. And…" She left the rest unsaid.

Castle's eyes went wide. Wow. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. It didn't sound like him at all. It pained him to admit it, but he was a coward. There were only two people in this world he would gladly lay down his life for, and neither one of them were in this room. If he had been willing to die for this beautiful woman before him, then she must mean an awful lot to him.

She pursed her lips, and he could tell there was something else, but she was holding back. He breathed slowly, more through his nose than mouth as he tried to wrap his brain around the fact he had been shot. It was probably a miracle he'd even survived. Castle flicked his gaze back up to hers, uncertain. He could see something in her eyes, something that could be extraordinary. He wanted to know what it was. He wanted to know who _she_ was. And why his heart seemed to quicken at just the sight of her.

Knitting his eyebrows together, he looked at her in wonder. "So I was working a case with you? Does that mean you're a detective?" he inquired.

"Captain, actually," she said. "I command the 12th precinct."

"Cool," he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked up at her. "Must have been some case if it got you out from behind a desk." He let his eyes sweep over her form, unable to deny her model-like beauty, and haunting good looks. He really wished he could remember working a case with her.

"You have no idea," she mumbled, averting her gaze for a moment.

"You've got me at a disadvantage here," he said, trying to adjust to the ache in his chest. It still shocked him that he had been shot. For now, he could live with the discomfort. It may be a long road ahead of him with recovery, but at least he had survived. And he was now acquainted with the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He swallowed and looked at her, feeling an anxiety he hadn't felt in years. "You know my name, but I don't know yours. So… um… what's your name, Captain?"

She graced him with one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. "I'm Kate… Kate Beckett," she introduced herself. "You don't know me, and I don't know you… at least not this you," she added that last part under her breath, before continuing, "but… if it's okay with you, I'd like to get to know you better."

* * *

prompt from **anon** on tumblr: _AU!Castle wakes up in the hospital to AU!Kate, and wonders how he knows her._


	6. Lazy Sunday

**Lazy Sunday**

* * *

a "Need To Know" story

* * *

It was the perfect day. The sun was shining bright and warm, not too hot, just right. A calm between storms. A perfect day for a lazy Sunday in the park with Kate.

His gorgeous fiancée was still bummed by her recently unemployment status. Castle tried his best to lift her spirits, but it was difficult. He had mixed feelings on the matter. Part of him was outraged that those CIA-wannabes in the AG's office would so quickly dismiss her for doing something that even they could probably admit was the right thing to do, even if it was inconvenient for them.

But there was another part of him that was selfishly glad she'd been fired. Castle hadn't been lying when he had pledged his support of her career aspirations. He was willing to rough it out as she adapted to the murky gray reality that was D.C. and it's politics. But truth was… that kind of life just wasn't for Kate. She didn't compromise, wasn't willing to allow innocents to get caught in the crossfire. And, he would always prefer going to bed and then waking up in the morning to find her still snuggled against his side, than having to share brief moments on Skype before she got called away on a case, which would be more often than not. Plus, Castle had to admit, mopey Kate Beckett was kind of cute. Her pout was adorable, and he was insanely proud that _he_ seemed to be the only one who could make her feel better.

It had been that way last night. Kate had been melancholy, bemoaning her current predicament, claiming she felt adrift and aimless for the first time in her life. Her meeting with Captain Gates hadn't gone so well. He knew she hadn't expected it to be that easy to get her old job, but it was hard to face the reality of just how difficult it might actually be. He then did what he did best, and that was distract her. And he was very good at it. Very, very good. Castle had proceeded to remind her just how _grounded_ she really was. Later, fully sated and satisfied, they'd fallen asleep contentedly in one another's arms, her woes forgotten for the moment.

They had whiled away the majority of the morning in bed, just being, leisurely enjoying one another as only lovers could, blessedly uninterrupted by his Mother or Alexis and the dreaded fruitarian she'd brought home with her from her Costa Rica trip. The silence from that front had been slightly unnerving, at least for him. He had become almost irritatingly accustomed to them popping up unexpectedly and invading his and Kate's private little bubble. But they hadn't. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, giving Castle and Kate some much needed alone time. It was still somewhat startling that with Kate now back in New York, the loft had suddenly become surprisingly full.

After pulling themselves out of bed, Castle had suggested that they shouldn't tempt fate and just have a picnic in the park to guarantee being undisturbed by his family and the annoying houseguest known as Pi. He had only been joking at the time, but when Kate's eyes lit up at the suggestion, he quickly set to work to make it a reality. Anything that would make Kate Beckett smile like that was worth doing.

And that was how he now found himself, blissfully reclining in the grass and enjoying an assortment of fruits and cheeses with his beautiful fiancée. Kate mirrored him, resting her head against her elbow as she closed her eyes and basked in the warm afternoon sunlight. She wiggled her toes in the green grass and smiled.

"This was a really great idea, Castle," she sighed contently.

Castle couldn't help but grin, pleased as all can be to see joy once again gracing Kate's face. He knew she was struggling with her life at the moment, but he had no doubt that things would right themselves eventually. And it was nice just spending some alone time together… outside of their normal daily routines at the loft or her apartment. Kate somehow looked softer out here in the park, with the warm sunlight filtering down between the gently swaying trees.

"I'd almost forgotten what it felt like just being lazy," Kate said as she nibbled on a slice of cheese.

"Well, you're learning from the master," he chuckled, waggling his eyebrows and flashing a playful wink in her direction. Kate bit her lower lip and shook her head, but her eyes shone with happiness. He shifted, twisting his torso to reach over his shoulder to tug the picnic basket closer. "Wine?" he asked.

"Yes, please, that would be lovely," Kate bobbed her head, rolling over to lie on her stomach, lazily swinging her legs in the air.

Castle's eyes sparkled with joy at seeing her so relaxed and at ease after the last two weeks. She looked utterly adorable in her light blue t-shirt and jeans, the bottoms rolled up to expose a portion of her calves. She wiggled her toes in the air, watching him with her gorgeous hazel eyes as he set down two small tumblers, and uncorked the bottle. He poured them each a modest amount of wine.

They clinked they're glasses together, and Kate gave him a playful wink as she took a sip of her wine. Castle settled back in the grass and set his glass down on the small blanket between them. He crossed his legs, and carded his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes and tilting his head to take in the sun.

Kate arched up on her elbows, and reached up to brush away some hair that had flopped down over his forehead. He opened his eyes at her tender touch, and saw her gazing up at him with large expressive eyes.

"Thank you, Castle," she declared softly after a beat.

"For what?" his brow scrunched in mild confusion.

"For today," she said with a shrug. "For… putting up with me, and my moods. I know I haven't really been the most cheery person the last couple of days. And for… for loving me, no matter how difficult I can be at times. I know you weren't really keen on the whole D.C. thing, but you stuck by me when you could have easily walked away."

"Hey," he smiled softly, reaching up to cup her jaw. She closed her eyes, sighing as she eased into his touch. "Like I said when I proposed, I can't imagine my life without you. There's no place I'd rather be than by your side."

"The feelings mutual," Kate agreed, smiling up at him as she flirtatiously flicked her tongue between her teeth, eyes glistening with love.

Castle beamed with utter happiness and joy. He caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, and then dipped his head down, capturing her lips in a sweet and loving kiss. Kate hummed approvingly into his mouth, pressing closer, nuzzling against him as her legs continued to swing lazily behind her.

Yeah. This was definitely the perfect day.

* * *

prompt from **random-ship **on tumblr: _Ok, as far as visual prompts, I'd love to read something based on this: fanart-by-e . tumblr post/92839015562/random-ship-sunday-in-the-park-with-kate-by-e_ (just remove the spaces between the periods)


	7. Hurried

**Hurried**

* * *

an "After The Storm" story

* * *

Rick Castle walked down the stairs, having just finished helping his daughter into bed after her all night graduation party. It was parenting 101. And he knew he should be disappointed and angry that she had come home wasted, struggling through her very first hangover—especially considering she wasn't even 21 yet—but he couldn't muster such feelings. In fact, he was oddly proud.

A couple of years ago, Castle had informed an unconvinced and level-headed Alexis that she needed to acquire some wildly inappropriate stories that she could, one day—long, long from now, if he had any say—not tell her children. And now, she finally had one. After he'd given her some water and aspirin, Alexis had sobered up just enough to realize her situation. Her pale skin had turned almost as red as her hair as she flushed with mortification. He'd reassured her that she wasn't in any trouble, and tucked her in, telling her the best medicine was to sleep it off. She had groaned in response, dubious as to that assertion, yet complied with his instructions, snuggling up under her covers.

He chuckled to himself as he walked down the stairs. Getting smashingly drunk and then having her grandmother swoop in to rescue her would probably make for an amusing tale when she was older. Of course, it would be even better—and embarrassing—if she knew the actual reason why her father couldn't do so himself.

He smiled, thinking of the reason why he'd been unable to retrieve his daughter from her graduation party. And that reason could be summed up in two words: Kate Beckett.

Last night… it had been amazing, better than he could have imagined, and that's saying something, because he had a great imagination and had had several long years to fantasize about what their first time would be like. The reality of their coming together was nothing like he'd imagined. It was everything he could have hoped for, and more. So much more. His smile turned stupidly happy when he recalled the tender moments they'd shared in-between rounds. She might not have said it out loud, but it was definitely implied by her actions, in the way she'd caressed and kissed him during those interludes.

Kate Beckett loved him.

And that was a wondrous feeling.

He sauntered into his office, searching for his phone. Their morning after had been unceremoniously interrupted when his mother came barging into his room, and he had—like a scared teen—shoved Kate into the closet. In retrospect, hiding the woman he loved like what they had done last night was something to be embarrassed about wasn't really that greatest idea in the world. He'd just acted in the moment, and he felt terrible about it. Yep. It hadn't been his finest moment.

Castle wanted to make it up to Kate. This thing they now had… it was still so new. And he wanted to be able to explore that—_explore her_—some more before they continued their talk about what this was to each of them. And he also needed to question her further on what had happened the other day. And had he heard her correctly when she'd said she'd quit her job? He couldn't quite believe that. Kate Beckett was not a quitter. Sure, there were probably some other factors, but the idea of Kate Beckett resigning from her job as a homicide detective was just baffling.

His phone finally booted up, and almost immediately chimed, announcing a missed text message. He glanced down and smiled, noting that it was from Kate.

It read: _I'm pretty sure I left my underwear at your place_.

He chuckled and quickly typed out a response:_ I saw you feeling yourself up. Forget your bra?_ He pressed send, and was mildly surprised, and pleasantly pleased, when he got an immediate reply.

_No. My panties_, her text read.

Oh. Castle grinned, his eyes glazing over as he recalled just how he'd divested her of those panties. The sound of his mother shuffling about in the kitchen snapped him out of his enjoyable memories.

_Ok. I'll look for them. I can bring them over &amp; we can pick up where we left off this morning?_ he texted Kate, chewing on his lower lip as he waited for her reply, unsure if he'd overstepped himself. This thing was still so new, he was afraid of pushing.

_Sounds good, Ricky ;) Get that delicious ass of yours over here ASAP. I'm not finished with you_, came her cheeky reply.

His eyebrows rose with glee. Oh, he liked this playfully version Kate. _Be there in 30!_ he typed out quickly and then jumped up out of his chair. Castle hurried into his bedroom, craning his neck and scanning the carpeted floor for the black cotton panties which he had tugged down Kate's gorgeous long legs with nothing but his teeth. He dropped down onto his knees and arched his back as he peered under the bed. No. Nothing. He huffed, putting a hand on the mattress to brace himself. He carded his fingers through his hair and frowned. Where the hell were her panties? They couldn't have gone too far. Most of their activities had been confined to the bedroom.

"Looking for these, Richard?"

He jerked back, collapsing onto his ass with a yelp, when he found his mother standing in the doorway, holding a pair of panties out in one hand. "Mother," he placed a hand over his heart. "You startled me."

"Oh, I have no doubt, kiddo," Martha smirked, giving him a knowing look. She waved the panties around in her hand. "You had company last night."

"Uh… yes, I did," Castle hedged, unsure how much he should reveal.

"I thought so," Martha tossed him the black cotton, and he caught them, quickly standing up. "About time, kiddo," his mother flashed him a knowing wink, as if he could fool her, and dramatically sauntered out of the room, stopping briefly to call back, "Tell Katherine I said hi."

And then she was gone, leaving him standing alone in his bedroom with Kate Beckett's panties in his hand.

* * *

prompt from **castlefanficprompts** on tumblr:_ [Text] I'm pretty sure I left my underwear at your place._


	8. Flashback

**Flashback**

* * *

an "I, Witness" story

* * *

He was late.

And she was not trying to freak out, but after what happened last May, Kate had unexpectedly discovered that she found it very difficult to allow him out of her sight for very long. Things had improved since his return, and more so since they finally were able to get married. But there was still a part of her—a very small part—that could not help but worry whenever she was not entirely certain as to where her husband was.

And it was like that tonight.

Castle had to drive up to see his client, hand over the photos that exposed adultery. Kate knew that it wasn't the kind of work Castle really wanted to do, but it came with the territory of being a private investigator. Plus, the client had been an old friend, so Castle, being the generous, kind hearted man he was, felt obligated to help. It was supposed to be a simple drop off. Nothing major. It should not have taken him this long.

Kate had put the roasted herb chicken back into the oven to keep warm, at first hoping that he had gotten stuck in traffic, and that she was just being overly worried. But she couldn't keep the uneasiness out of her stomach. Something was wrong. She could just feel it. And now it was long since past the time he said he'd be back, and the anxiety and worry was starting to eat her up. Her stomach was twisted into knots, and she struggled to maintain calm breaths. She was having flashbacks to that last May, waiting in the Hamptons for him to arrive so they could get married, only to then find out his car had been driven off the road and that he had disappeared without a trace.

She could still vividly recall the achingly lonely nights, filled with fretfulness and tears, and an empty bed the only thing that awaited her when she crawled back home from the precinct after nothing but dead ends. It had been unsettling, and terrifying. Kate had fallen down the rabbit hole again, and only his return had brought her back from the abyss. It had been a rocky reunion, to say the least, but they'd managed to work things out eventually, and find their solid ground.

Kate could not allow that to happen again. She didn't care if she was just being an overly worried wife. In fact, she would be more than happy if that was all it was.

Yet, she tried his cell—several times—and each time it went straight to voicemail. Her entire body was humming with anxiety. She did not know what she'd do if he disappeared again. Kate doubted she'd be able to survive it a second time around, especially now that they were married. She wanted her happy ending, her always with him. They were still practically newlyweds. They had big plans for Valentine's Day, both of them excited and eager to celebrate it as a married couple.

As she'd done often before, Kate began to restlessly pace back and forth, just behind the couch, chewing on her lower lip apprehensively as she desperately tried not to let all those worst case scenarios, that as a homicide detective, she knew all too well. It had only been a couple of hours, but the fear and dread were already starting to leach into her blood and clench around her heart.

She was just about to call Ryan and have him run a trace on Castle's phone, when her cell started buzzing and Castle's ruggedly handsome face appeared on the screen. She released a sigh of relief, the tension in her shoulders loosening. Kate quickly answered the phone, and the disquiet in her gut finally faded away when she heard his beautiful voice.

"I'm on my way now," she said after he informed her of what had happened, already grabbing her keys as she made her way to the door. She'd drive out there and pick him up, sort out whatever it was that happened, and then bring him home. And once home, Kate planned on taking him straight to bed. She had a sudden urge to do some life affirming activities with her husband.

* * *

_I just punched this out in 30 minutes. Not sure how good it is, but I saw this GIF ( 33 . media. tumblr 9ab1dc597838f3cc52baf45376cd5938/tumblr_nj7fcwzjHF1qcay23o1_500 . gif) and it just inspired me._


	9. Can't Stop

**Can't Stop**

* * *

an "Always" story

* * *

His confession hung between them, heavy and loaded. The silence was almost unbearable. He watched as Beckett heaved in deep breaths, her brow creasing in agitation as she absorbed the acknowledgement that he had been in communication with a man who could very well hold the information she needed to take down, not only her shooter, but also the man who had ordered the hit on her mother. Her shoulders squared as her eyes flicked back up to his, the anger and betrayal reflecting out of their hazel depths.

"You… met with him?" Beckett growled. "How do you know he's not behind my mom's murder? Huh? How do you know that he's not involved?" Her eyes flashed with disappointment and distrust. "And how the _hell_ could you do this?"

Castle's breath stammered as he looked at her in disbelief. Even now, after all they've been through, she was still going to deny not knowing exactly what his motivations were, have always been. He nearly stumbled backwards, as if struck.

"Because I love you," his voice cracked, his eyes watering as he looked at her beseechingly, almost daring her to deny it. Her eyes dropped, but he still caught sight of the brief flash of guilt and shame. "But you… you already know that, don't you? You've known for about a year."

Beckett swallowed, and her own eyes widened as her shame filled the room. She shook her head. "Are you kidding me?" she questioned, bordering on incredulous. "You're actually bringing this up right now? After you told me that you just betrayed me."

Castle took in a sharp breath, feeling his heart start to shatter in his chest at the accusation. "Kate, listen to me—"

"Listen to you?" she mocked, scoffing and rolling her eyes. "Why should I listen to you? How am I even supposed to trust anything that you say?"

"How are you…?" his voice trailed off as he absorbed her words. Really? His jaw clenched in anger. How dare she! He growled in frustration. "Because of everything we've been through together! Four years I've been right here! Four years, just waiting for you to open your eyes and see that I'm right here." His voice choked on the emotion overwhelming him, the heartbreak at being so close, yet so far from the one thing he's wanted for so very long. "And that I'm more than just a partner."

Kate blinked, stunned by his outburst.

He sighed, dropping the anger from his voice before he continued. "Every morning I… I bring you a cup of coffee just so that I can see a smile on your face, because I think you are the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person I have ever met. And I love you, Kate. And if that means anything to you, if you care about me at all, just don't do this."

"If I care about you?" she echoed, the steel edge to her voice returning. God, this woman was so frustratingly stubborn. "Castle, you cut a deal for my life like I'm some kind of child. My life. Mine. You don't get to decide."

He shook his head. Surely she understood how this would end. Kate Beckett was no fool. "You keep going like this? _They're_ going to decide. They're going to come for you, Kate."

"Then let them come!" she snapped. "They sent Coonan, and he is dead. They sent Lockwood, and he is dead. And I'm still here, Castle! And I am ready." She stalked past him, the air electric around them.

"Ready for what?" he asked, terrified about the answer. "To die for your cause? This isn't a murder investigation anymore, Kate. They've turned it into a war."

"If they want a war, then I will bring them a war, straight to their doorsteps," Beckett asserted, stabbing the air with a finger.

Castle licked his lips as he took in a calm breath, considering her for a moment. Her posture was stiff and unyielding. There really was nothing he could say. He sighed, reluctantly accepting defeat. He should have known. It was never enough. _He_ was never enough. No matter whom it was, no matter how much he wished; he would never be enough for anyone. He blinked his eyes, furiously trying to stem the tide of tears. He wouldn't—_couldn't_—cry in front of her. Later, when he was all alone, he'd let himself breakdown. But not now. Not in front of her.

"Well," he sniffed, shifting his feet awkwardly, his throat constricting as he swallowed down the thick emotion of failure and rejection. "I guess there's nothing I can say, is there?" She didn't respond; her eyes averted. Damn her. She couldn't even have the decency to look him in the eye at the end. "Okay, um… Yeah, you're right, Kate. It's your life. You can throw it away if you want." He paused, taking in a deep breath, making a difficult decision. He couldn't believe he was going to say it, but he had to protect his already beaten heart. If he didn't do this, then he'd completely break. "But I'm not going to stick around and watch you. So this is over. I'm done."

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him in disbelief. Part of him wanted to revel in the fact he could surprise her so, but he just couldn't. The grief of this ending was just too much for him. His shoulders slumped and he turned to leave, knowing that Kate Beckett wouldn't stop him. She was too proud to admit her mistakes, to apologize. No. She'd let him go, and be glad of it. One less distraction. She could then focus all her attention on running headlong into danger, getting herself killed for a mother long dead. Johanna Beckett's death was more important to Kate Beckett than her own life, or even his love. He turned to leave, heart heavy, knowing that this was it.

This was the end.

"Castle! Wait!" her voice was halfway between a plea and a sob.

He swallowed, struggling against the conflicting emotions warring inside him. But he acquiesced to her request. He couldn't help it, not with her. She really had no idea what sort of power she held of him, did she? He turned around to face her, and was surprised to find large watery eyes filled with a desperate panic.

"Don't go," she pleaded.

"Kate—" he choked out her name, but she cut him off, stepping up into his personal space, grabbing his face with her trembling hands and ramming her mouth against his in a fierce and all-consuming kiss, the chaotic Alex Gross painting their backdrop. Stunned, his whole body went tensed, but as her fingers curled around his neck, he began to relax. He allowed himself the luxury of indulging for a second or two, before he dropped his hands on her shoulders and gently nudged her back, confused. "I don't understand."

Beckett licked her lips, her eyes dark and apologetic as she gazed up at him. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, hypnotic. "I… I can't stop, Castle," she said in a hushed voice. "I need to get her justice. I _need_ justice. But… I… I also can't lose you. I love you, Castle. I really do. And I know it's unfair and selfish of me, but I can't let it go."

She began to work the buttons on his shirt, deftly popping each one as her hand slipped down his chest. He breathed in heavily, eyes drooping down as he matched her gaze. "Kate?"

"I don't know what the future holds, Castle," she spoke softly. "Whether light or dark. But I do know one thing."

"And what's that?" he asked, his heart pounding wildly.

"I'm tired of having regrets," Kate asserted. "I'm tired of denying how I feel about you. I'm… I'm just so tired, Castle. Of everything. I… I just want…"

"What? What do you want, Kate?"

"You," she said, as if it was as simple as that. Her hand slipped inside his shirt and she placed her hand over his heart. "I want you, Castle. I… I just want you."

"Don't," he pleaded. "Don't lie. Not now. Not after everything else that's happened. We both know that's a lie." She opened her mouth to object, but he continued before she could speak. "I don't doubt you believe that, but we both know my love isn't enough." He sighed, before adding, in a hopeful voice, "At least not right now."

Kate dropped her head in surrender. "I'm sorry," she breathed out. "I know I'm not the easiest person in the world. But I do love you. I do. If you believe nothing else I've said, believe that." Moving her hand across his bare chest, she looked back up at him with pleading eyes. "I know I can't make that many promises, but if you'll still have me… I _can_ promise you that I'll never give you reason to doubt my love for you."

He clenched his jaw, brow furrowing as he mulled it over. "And the case?"

"I…," she dropped her head, unable to look at him. "Please, Castle. I'll do anything—_anything —_but you can't ask me to give it up. Please."

He sighed, knowing that was an impossible request. "Alright," he relented, nudging her chin up with his hand, smoothing his palm up across her cheek as their eyes met. "But we do this together… or not at all," he brokered firmly, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to gauge her reaction. "Do we have a deal?"

Kate pursed her lips, before nodding, a hesitant smile blossoming across her face. "We do."

And then she surged up on her toes, sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

_inspired by one of __**random-ship**__'s lovely Castle drawings; Happy Birthday!_

_link to drawing: __random-ship . tumblr . image/49792713980_


	10. Unexpected Visitor

**Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

"_So…_," his warm voice drawled out, all sensual and suggestive. "_Are we still on for tonight?_"

Kate bit her lower lip, and reached up to twirl her finger around one loose strand of hair. She could just picture him sitting in his office, leisurely leaning back in his chair. "Hmm," she hummed out in agreement. "I'll even wear that little black number you said you liked."

"_Really!?_" he enthused.

"Uh-huh," Kate said, all sultry, clicking her tongue, now knowing just what that did to him. She could practically hear Castle shivering with anticipation on the other end. He was too easy. But before he could respond, they were interrupted by someone knocking—rather frantically—on her front door. "Um… Castle, I gotta go. Someone's at my door."

"_Oh, okay_," he said. "_See you tonight_."

"Yeah," she smiled, beaming happily, eyes scrunching with joy. "I can't wait."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and quickly pocketed her cellphone. Brushing her hair back from her face, Kate hopped of the stool at her kitchen counter and rushed to the door. She opened the door and was startled by the flash of fiery red hair that invaded her vision.

"Alexis," Kate raised her eyebrows in surprised, nearly gasping in astonishment. Never in a million years would she have expected Castle's daughter to come knocking at her door.

The redhead barged in, heading straight for Kate's living room, and began to pace back and forth. Kate heaved in a deep breath, anxious flutters danced up her spine, and closed the door, slowly turning around to face the young woman, not sure what to expect. Alexis wrung her hands together, and shook her head, ice-blue eyes glancing around frenetically.

"Alexis, what is it?" Kate cautiously approached the girl.

"Look, Detective Beckett," she started to ramble. "I know we haven't exactly been close this past year, and I certainly haven't been your biggest cheerleader with my dad… but I know how he feels about you." Alexis stopped pacing, her gaze snapping up to find Kate's wide eyes. "And… I'm fairly certain you feel the same."

Kate opened her mouth, prepared to give the girl the cliff notes version of the last couple of weeks, but Alexis cut her off before she could even get a word out.

"I _really_ like you, Detective," Alexis continued, her voice a hodgepodge of desperation and determination. "Out of all the women my dad's ever been interested in—and sadly, that includes my Mom—I like you the best. You're good for my dad. And unless I've been reading things completely wrong, I'd wager he's good for you, too?"

"He is," Kate managed to squeeze in.

Alexis let out a breath of relief. "So… you like him, right? I mean… _like, like_ him."

"Yes, I do." Kate confirmed with a decisive nod. "I care very much for your father, Alexis. He's very important to me."

"Good," Alexis's shoulders sagged with relief. "Good, because… he… when I left home, he was on the phone, flirty with some tramp," she sneered. "So… you've got to make a move now, before it's too late."

Kate had to fight back a chuckle that wanted out, but was unable to hold back the small smirk the quirked her lips upwards. She shook her head, and waved off Alexis's plea. "There's no need, Alexis."

"But… but I thought you said you felt the same way?" Alexis questioned, looking befuddled and confused. "I… I thought you'd be willing to fight for him."

"Alexis," Kate said, stepping closer, and putting her hands on the girl's shoulders to steady the panicked teen. "The woman you heard your dad flirting with on the phone…"

"Yeah?"

"Was me."

Alexis stared at her for a long moment until realization dawned. Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh," she gasped out. "Oh God." Her pale skin immediately began to flush a rosy pink. She ducked her head down, bashful. "Um… so how long have you two been…?"

"Seeing each other?" Kate finished, giving the girl a tentative smile.

Alexis bobbed her head.

"Since your graduation," Kate answered. "In fact, I was hiding in the closet when your grandmother burst into his room to tell him about your hangover."

Alexis shuddered, clenching her eyes shut. "Eww… too much information."

"Sorry," Kate shrugged, flashing the girl an apologetic look.

"So… everything's good… between you too?" Alexis hedged, wary. Her concern for her father's happiness written all over her young face.

"Yes," Kate assured her. "Never better… in fact, he's coming over tonight, so… you can have the loft all to yourself."

Alexis smiled at that, and then grimaced at what was implied, shuddering at the mental image it probably brought to mind. Kate suddenly realized what she'd said, and winced, giving the girl a comforting pat on the back.

"Sorry," she said.

"No. No, it's okay," Alexis reassured her, holding up her hands to forestall any more apologies. "I… I'm just glad he's happy. It's been a long time and he… I think he deserves to be happy. And I'm just glad that it's with you, because you're… well, I think you're the best thing that has ever happened to him."

"Besides you, that is," Kate replied with a warm smile. "Your father loves you very much, and I know he'll be thrilled to have your approval."

Alexis nodded. "He—No… both of you have it," she said decisively. They stood there for a moment in an awkward silence. Alexis nervously glanced around Kate's apartment. "Wow! This place is great. I love what you've done with it."

"Thanks," Kate smiled. "Why don't you sit down, and I'll make us some coffee… and I don't know, maybe we could just talk? Would you like that?"

Alexis scrunched up her face in thought, an expression very similar to that of her father's that it made Kate smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Great!" Kate pursed her lip, and gestured towards the sofa. "Why don't you sit down? I'll go start a pot."

* * *

prompt from **castlefanficprompts **on tumblr: _Early season 5 Alexis hears her dad flirt with a new girlfriend on the phone she rushes to tell Beckett and tells her to make her move and then Kate tells her she's the new girlfriend._


	11. Getting To Know You

**Getting To Know You**

* * *

a "The Time Of Our Lives" story

(continuation of Chapter 5)

* * *

She continued to visit him.

The woman he didn't know.

For three months, almost everyday—saved the days a challenging or high profile investigation called her away—Captain Kate Beckett would visit with him. He did not know what to make of it. She was like his guardian angel, watching over him, making sure the doctors treated him well. She even arranged for one of the best cardiac specialist in the city to examine him to ensure there were no lingering side effects from his open-heart surgery. It took him some prodding, but she eventually admitted the Dr. Davidson was an ex-boyfriend.

"Why didn't it work out?" Castle asked after the handsome doctor departed, having declared the surgery a success and giving solid advice for his recovery.

Captain Beckett planted herself in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs by his bedside and simply shrugged. "We were both just so busy with work that neither of us were really that invested in the relationship," she sighed, carding her fingers through her gorgeous brown tresses. "In the end, we both realized we were each in it for the wrong reasons. Having a relationship with someone simply to _have_ a relationship wasn't fair… to either of us."

He nodded, adjusting his weight on the hospital bed, and grimacing when the surgical scars on his chest protested to the movement. "I know the feeling," he sympathized. "I've been married twice, yet I still don't believe I've had a real, genuine honest relationship since college."

"Do you think you could?"

"Could what?"

"Have a real, genuine honest relationship?" she elaborated after a lengthy pause and long look.

He tried to read the emotion in her eyes, but he didn't know her well enough to fully judge what he was seeing in those beautiful hazel orbs. "I don't know, maybe," he answered, and then added, shifting his gaze back to hers. "With the right person."

Captain Beckett nodded, ducking her head as she looked down at her hands resting in her lap. Her brow furrowed thoughtfully and when she glanced back up at him, he could have sworn he saw hope swimming in those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"Yeah…," she said. "I feel the same. Anything is possible with the right person."

It had been one conversation amongst many over those three months, but it had been enough to get him thinking. His life had been fundamentally altered the day he woke up in that hospital bed with no memory of how he got there, and it just wasn't the angelic beauty that visited his bedside that marked this change. His relationship with Alexis seemed vastly improved, and even his mother seemed less judgmental of his life choices. And for the first time in what felt like years, she seemed genuinely proud of him. She still scolded him like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar for his reckless behavior, but underneath it all was pride in him and his selfless—dare he say, heroic—actions.

His mother and daughter seemed approving of the police captain, always inviting her to join them for coffee when the nurse came in to tell them visiting hours were over. And Castle found himself pleased with his family's acceptance of the woman he didn't know, yet wanted to know him. He was still completely baffled by Beckett's interest in him, yet he was not going to complain. It had been a while since a woman as extraordinary as Kate Beckett showed sincere and authentic interest in him as a person, not as the once famous author.

They would talk for hours on end, about nothing and everything. One night, she'd come to visit after work with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Concerned, Castle shifted in his hospital bed, and offered her a spot next to him. She took it willingly and without fuss, curling into his side, mindful of his injuries, and told him about the case her team had caught that day and how it had hit close to him, reminding her of the death of her mother. And before he knew it, Beckett was telling him her story. It came flooding out of her in great waves of information, and by the end, he felt closer to her than he had to anyone in his life.

"I'm sorry for burdening you with this," she said, gently pushing herself up, brushing her hair back from her face. "You have more than enough to worry about without me adding my own problems to them. I… it's just been a long time since I've ever really let it get to me like this. And… I don't know… I couldn't think of anywhere or anyone else I'd rather be with right now."

The statement had stunned him. Surely a woman like Kate Beckett would have much better offers than a broken, washed up writer. He stared at her for a long moment, before, cupping her jaw in his palm and pulling her back in for a reassuring embrace. She sighed in his arms. It was the first time he could remember where a woman, not related to him, found genuine emotional comfort in his embrace. He had wanted to kiss her, but he had felt it was the wrong moment, and too soon for such things. When he kissed her—and he was positive it would happen eventually—he wanted it to be for the right reasons and at the right time.

That night had been the start of something. He hadn't been able to put a name on it, but it was definitely a turning point in their unorthodox friendship.

The more time he spent with Beckett, the more profoundly his heart beat for her. He worked harder with his physical therapist to get better, wanting his heart to be strong enough for the emotions he felt stirring within. Castle protected and nurtured the growing feelings, afraid that if he revealed them too early they would be squashed. He wasn't used to a woman like Kate Beckett staying around. Part of him had been silently dreading the day she realized he wasn't worth the effort and leave.

But she didn't.

She surprised him.

Unlike the women before her, she stayed. Through the most grueling and trying three months of his life, as he struggled through the painful recovery of taking several bullets to the chest, Kate Beckett stayed by his side, cheering him on and cheering him up. Just her presence in his life encouraged him to be better: A better son, a better father… a better man.

Because of her, he wanted to be more than what he was.

And also because of her, a long dead part inside him of him sparked to life.

"I want to write again," he told Alexis one day after she picked him up from physical therapy sessions. "God, Alexis… I actually _want_ to write."

His daughter had hugged him then, happy tears glistening in her eyes as she squeezed him tightly, tucking her head under his chin like she had when she was a little girl. "Thank God," she declared in a breathless, overjoyed voice. "You're back. My daddy's back."

Captain Beckett came to visit him, almost everyday for three months, and through that time—one of the most difficult periods of his life—he found himself—his true self—once again. He had been lost, yet this woman he hadn't known three months ago, managed to pull him out of the depths of uncertainty and onto solid ground. Through it all, she stayed by his side, never asking more than he was willing to give or share, all the while giving and sharing of herself, putting them on equal footing, making them partners. She stuck it out when things got bad. When others would have left, she stayed. Because of her, Castle was no longer willing to settle for mediocrity. He wanted something more… something better than he'd had for the last six years of his life.

Something extraordinary.

By the end of those three months, she was no longer Captain Beckett to him, but simply Kate.

* * *

**_* _**_Thoughts? There might be a third part to this at some point._


	12. Of Wine And Tampons

**Of Wine And Tampons**

* * *

a Season 6 story

* * *

He was just walking into the grocery store when his cellphone rang. While he grabbed one of the baskets, Castle reached inside his jacket and pulled out his cell, smiling when he saw the name and accompany photo from the Caller ID.

"Already miss me, gorgeous?" he drawled out, pressing the cell to his ear as he meandered down the aisles, already on the search for the supplies for this evening.

"_Yes, that's it actually, Castle. I missed the sound of your voice_," snarked Beckett with a light laugh. Without even seeing her gorgeous face, he could tell she was smiling. "_You only just left ten minutes ago. I think I'm doing fine. But no… actually, I was calling for another reason._"

"Hmm," he hummed in response, eyeing the selection of cheeses, wondering which one would go best with the wine he had in mind. "And that would be?" he asked when she didn't continue.

"_Babe…_," she started hesitantly, as if she was uncertain about what she was about to ask. "_Um… could you get me some tampons when you pick up the wine?_"

"Sure, no problem," Castle answered immediately, wondering what the big deal was.

Surprised, Beckett let out a little laugh on the other end. "_Seriously? You're not freaked out I just asked you that?_"

"No, why would I?" Castle replied, furrowing his brow. "We've been together for over a year, and it's not like I haven't seen your stuff," he added a waggle of his eyebrows. Even though he knew she couldn't see him, she'd know what he was doing. Her light laugh told him he was correct in his assumption. "Just tell me what brand you prefer? And is there anything else you need?"

"_Wow… okay, great!_" Beckett still sounded amazed, but gave him the name of the brand she preferred, and since he offered, told him some other products she needed. "_Oh, and Castle…_"

"Yes?"

"_While you're at it, why don't you get that red wine… you know, the one that gets me all…_," she lowered her voice, no doubt so the boys wouldn't hear.

He chuckled at that, and agreed. "Will do, Kate. See you tonight. Love you."

"_Love you, too, babe. And thank you. See you later. Bye._"

Castle hung up and pocketed his phone. He finished up selecting the cheese to go with the red wine. Turning down the aisle, he proceeded to the woman's health section of the grocery store, and picked up the brand of tampons Beckett requested, along with the other female care products she'd asked for. Finished, he turned to head for the wine aisle, when he spotted two 20-something guys snickering at him. One even goes so far as to make a whipped gesture. Castle puffed out his chest and walked towards them, determined to put them in their place.

"Yeah, laugh it up, boys," he said. "I'm buying tampons. Big whoop! You know what that means? It means I'm lucky enough to currently be in an intimate relationship with a woman who trusts me enough to buy tampons for her. So while you're going home alone to a packet of tissues and collection of outdated Playboy mags, I'll be home making love to my beautiful fiancée."

And with that said, Castle walked right on past them as if they were nothing. As he turned to leave the aisle, he caught sight of several women browsing for products giving him nods of approval. He pursed his lips and smiled to himself. Oh, he couldn't wait to tell Kate about this.

* * *

**anon **prompt from **castlefanficprompts **on tumblr: _"Babe... could you get me some tampons when you pick up the wine?"_


	13. Mr Jumbo

**Mr. Jumbo**

* * *

a "Last Action Hero" story

* * *

Kate maneuvered out of her bedroom with another box, taped and labeled. She stepped around everything sprawled out on the floor and added it to the growing stack by the front door. She exhaled a long breath, and cared her fingers through her hair, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. She turned around, pursing her lips in a soft smile when she spotted the flash of red hair in the living room. To be honest, she had been surprised when Alexis offered to help them pack up her apartment. It had taken some time, but Kate felt she and Alexis had finally started to really bond.

Castle emerged from the bedroom door, shuffling along with a box in his arms. His brow was furrowed as he huffed and puffed, acting it up like carrying a box full of her shoes was the equivalent of doing one of the 12 Labors of Heracles. Rolling her eyes, Kate chuckled at his dramatics, and gave his arm a squeeze as he ambled past her.

"Just for this, I get to pack up your unmentionables," Castle asserted with a playfully waggle of his eyebrows.

"Sure, Castle, knock yourself out," Kate shook her head at him.

"What!?" he hooted in surprise. "I give you that, and I get nothing like 'riffle through my underwear draw and I'll shoot you'? Really!?"

Kate crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she gave him a pointed look. "Not like you haven't seen any of it already." She tossed in a nonchalant shrug at the end of it, and then turned around to join her stepdaughter in the living room.

"Hey, Alexis," she greeted as she sidestepped around the ottoman. "How's it going in here?"

Alexis looked up. "Good," she answered, wrapping up a little ceramic sculpture in some tissue paper, before carefully placing in the box by her feet. "I really love all these knickknacks, Kate. You've got an amazing taste."

"Thank you, Alexis," Kate smiled, stretching up to grab some books on the top shelf.

"Where'd you find the time to collect all these?" Alexis inquired, snatching up another sheet of tissue paper before wrapping up a little anthropomorphic frog figurine.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just found the time," she answered. "Sometimes, when I had the day off, I'd go to a street fair and just browse."

Alexis nodded, casting a tentative glance in Kate's direction, "Maybe we can do that together sometime."

"Yeah," Kate said, smiling at her stepdaughter. "I'd like that. Next time there's a street fair, we'll go."

"Great!" Alexis beamed at her, obviously thrilled with the idea of spending a day with her at a street fair, browsing through the eclectic spread of knickknacks and trinkets for sale.

Kate felt her chest swell with a feeling of belonging that she hadn't felt until Richard Castle barged into her life and made her part of his family. She'd hated him so much in the beginning for it. But now she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved him. She loved her life with him. She just… loved her life. If someone had told her ten years ago that she'd find closure over her mother's death and marry the love of her life, Kate would have had them committed. Smiling to herself, Kate knelt down and stacked the books she'd been holding into the empty box beside her.

"Oh, what's this?"

Kate arched her neck, glancing up to see what had caused Alexis's question. In her hands, the redhead was holding an old, well-loved plush elephant. Its big ears had long ago lost the starchiness, and flopped down alongside the cute little face, the curved trunk curling up above a pink mouth. A reminiscent smile bloomed across Kate's face as she stood, reaching up a hand to tenderly caress the little gray head of the plush elephant.

"That's Mr. Jumbo," she beamed, her eyes alight with childhood memories. "I guess you could say he was my Monkey Bunky."

Alexis raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "Wow, and… you still have him. After all this time?"

Kate nodded, cradling her childhood friend in her hands after Alexis handed him over. She fiddled with his left foot, slightly blackened and frayed as a result of the explosion that had destroyed her previous apartment. Kate would never admit it out loud, but she had nearly wept with joy when she'd found him relatively unharmed afterwards.

Blinking back tears, Kate looked up from the little smiling face on Mr. Jumbo to meet Alexis's eyes.

"I'll never give him up," Kate said. "Just as I'm sure you'll never give up Monkey Bunky."

Alexis blushed in embarrassment, ducking her head down as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Kate looked back down at Mr. Jumbo, petting his head softly, letting her fingers caress the soft fabric. "He was a gift from my mom on my third birthday. He's been with me ever since, seeing me through the good… and the bad. I've never been without him."

Alexis inclined head, reaching out to gently run her fingers along the back of the little elephant's head. "Then he deserves a place of honor back home."

Kate smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Alexis affirmed. "After all, he's part of the family."

* * *

**anon **prompt from **castlefanficprompts **on tumblr: _Alexis is helping Beckett pack up her apt before moving to the loft and they find Mr. Jumbo the stuffed elephant that was Kate's Monkey Bunky._


	14. Slow Dance

**Slow Dance**

* * *

a "Till Death Do Us Part" story

* * *

The wedding ceremony had been beautiful.

Both Ryan and his bride looked so happy and in love.

Kate Beckett was overwhelmed with emotion, and thoughts of what it would be like to openly admit to the man she was currently dancing with just how much she loved him.

She was still a little in awe of that fact that they had both, almost miraculously, ended up as each other's plus-one to Ryan's wedding; also of the fact that it had been her who had suggested the coupling up. Linking her arm with Castle's and walking down the chapel aisle to their seats amongst the groom's guests was almost like a experiencing a glimpse into their own future. A future in which they were together.

Sighing, Kate closed her eyes and allowed her head to rest against Castle's shoulder as they swayed to the soft 80s ballad that was currently playing. When they had first taken to the dance floor during the reception, his hands had been so tentative and hesitant, as if he was unsure just were he should put them. Thankfully, his nervousness had faded the longer they stayed out on the dance floor, and now his hands were resting securely on her waist as hers draped comfortably around his neck.

Unlike their professional partnership, out on the dance floor, Kate allowed Castle to lead. It shouldn't have surprised her just how well matched they were. Whether the beat was fast or slow, it was as if they could anticipate each other's moves. They were in perfect sync; like dancing together was just something they did on a regular basis.

Kate couldn't deny the warm feeling that spread through her body as she leaned further into his broad frame. It was nice having an excuse to be so close to him without needing to worry about the action being misinterpreted. She was getting better, closer to a point where she could be ready for more than subtext and innuendo, fleeting glances and flirty looks. But it was enough. It had to be. Being in his arms tonight, as they celebrated their friends' recent nuptials, was going to have to tide her over until she was ready to openly accept both herself and Castle's love for her.

Castle let out a little hum as he turned his head and nuzzled his nose into her hair as they turned slowly with the rhythm of the song. Kate stifled a smile, relishing the intimacy of the moment. She could feel him breathe in her scent, and she dipped her head, breathing in the aroma of his cologne. He smelled like new books. So very him.

His fingers curled tighter around her waist and she couldn't help but cant her body into to his, letting out a soft noise of approval.

Castle sighed, and then, so softly, barely above a whisper, as if he was speaking to himself, said, "Oh, Kate, I want to spend the rest of my life dancing with you."

It took but a moment for his words to register in Kate's mind, and she felt her heart rate skip up at just what such a statement implied. It took yet another moment for Castle to realize he had actually said that out loud.

He pulled back, eyes wide in shock. They stared at each for a long moment, and she watched, almost intently, as his throat bobbed as he swallowed nervously.

"Kate?" he hedged, anxious.

She'd been worried her memory had been hazy, but now she had further proof just of her partner's true feelings. Not that she needed any. The glimmer in his eyes whenever he stared at her when he thought she wasn't looking was testament enough to the depth of his feelings. Licking her lips, Kate decided to throw caution to the wind, and embrace the amorous mood in the air.

"Me too," she declared softly, almost timidly, feeling oddly bashful and shy, which was ludicrous, considering to whom she was speaking. This was Castle, her annoying tagalong, the man who'd pulled her out of a burning building, the man who stood by her side when many others would have fled, and the man who loved her, despite all her flaws and the numerous times she'd pushed him away.

"What?" he gasped in shock, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Feeling encouraged by the romantic atmosphere of Ryan's wedding, Kate licked her lips and looked Castle straight in the eye. "I want to spend the rest of my life dancing with you," she repeated his words. Her heart pounded profoundly beneath her chest, and her breath abandoned her as she waited for Castle's response.

"Are… are you saying what I think you're saying?" he stammered out, looking bewildered, yet hopeful at the same time.

She bobbed her head, almost bashfully, batting her eyelashes, and looking up at him with a coy playing across her lips. "Yes," she replied. "I love you, Castle. And I'm sorry it took me so long—"

But before she could finish her sentence, Castle was silencing her with his mouth. His arms wound around her body and pulled her close as he kissed her deeply, coaxing out the very same little noises and moans from her throat that he had during that undercover kiss so long ago. It was everything she had hoped for, and so much more.

Kate gasped for air when he pulled back, flicking her hooded eyes back and forth between his talented lips and his cobalt eyes.

"I love you, Kate," he murmured, soft and sincere, his eyes glistening with raw adoration and happiness.

And unlike the previous time he'd made such a declaration, her lungs were not aching for each breath and her chest didn't feel like it was on fire. Instead, a pleasant warmth enveloped her whole body, and her heart swelled with a feeling she had once long ago given up on.

Before she could respond, Castle dipped his head down and pressed another kiss to her lips, slow and languid, taking his time to worship her. She hummed in approval, relishing the rightness of it, and opened up to him.

The rest of the world faded away. It was just them, swaying slowly on the dance floor, exchanging kisses and murmured words of love. She couldn't help but beam with joy, mirroring the look of thrilled awe and excitement in her partner's eyes, knowing that this was only the beginning of something extraordinary, something she had honestly wanted for a long time, longer than she would care to admit.

Staring up into his shining eyes, she knew that her life would never be the same. But she didn't mind. With Castle by her side, her life would never be dull. Nope. Instead, it would be a marvelous adventure. And Kate Beckett was unsurprised to find that she was, in point of fact, eagerly looking forward to it.

* * *

prompted by **sakura-txell** on the **castlefanficprompts **on tumblr: _Pre-Caskett (maybe S4). At a precinct party or Ryan's wedding or any other party, Caskett end up slow dancing and Castle whispers unconsciously to Beckett: "I want to spend the rest of my life dancing with you."_


	15. Not Just A Shirt

**Not Just A Shirt**

* * *

a "The Nose" story

* * *

It should not feel wrong to come back home. But it does. It felt completely wrong. Because she was not coming home. Not yet, at least. She was just sneaking back in while the place was empty so she could grab some more things. If she was honest with herself, Kate hadn't really thought this through. Realistically she knew it wouldn't be so easy, that it would take longer to gather enough evidence to bring LockStat to justice. It pained her that her quest for justice hurt Castle—her husband, the man she loved. Every time he worked his way into a case, she could see the hurt and confusion in his face, the yearning and need to fix whatever was broken reflecting out of his eyes. But also love. Always love. Despite everything, Richard Castle would always love her. And that made things all the more difficult.

Sighing, Kate slipped through the silent loft, feeling like a ghost, passing through the pale shades of a former life. With a heavy heart, she stepped into their bedroom, letting her gaze flow across every square inch, remembering happier times. She can't help but recall all the tender and loving moments they'd shared in this room - their first night making love and the way Castle had worshiped her like she was everything. She can only hope such moments can be repeated once all this was done… if it ever was.

Shaking her head, and ignoring the lingering doubts of success—because she _would _succeed, she _would _return to her husband and rebuild their relationship—Kate dumped her bag on the bed, moving with a quick pace, hurriedly shoving more of her things into the small black duffel bag, trying with all her might not to dwell on the consuming emotions of doubt and guilt.

This was supposed to be her home. She was supposed to be living happily with her husband, making plans for a future… a family. But instead she was sneaking back while he wasn't home, avoiding a chance encounter, so she could retrieve more of her stuff, extending her time away without the fear of having to explain or evade questions. This was not what she wanted. But it was what she had to do. She needed to keep him safe, protect him from the danger that she was currently wading in, waist deep.

Stuffing a shirt into the bag, Kate glanced up, allowing herself one more lingering gaze of a room with so many shared memories. Her eyes landed on one of his shirts, tossed haphazardly across the back of the small loveseat. She'd spent countless hours curled up there, reading a good book, or snuggled close to Castle, giggling and fooling around. However, now the current state of the loveseat was rather depressing. But try as she might, she couldn't pull her eyes away from his rumpled shirt. It was obviously one he had simply discarded after wearing. It wasn't alone, either. Other garments were scattered across the surface of the small couch. Her heart ached for her husband, at the state he must be in… a state she put him in.

Gently, she reached out with her fingers and brought his shirt up to her nose. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent of him. Her heart clenched inside her chest with longing and grief, finding it difficult to breath. This was silly. After all, it was just shirt. But it wasn't. It was far more than just a shirt. It was a part of him. Oh, how she missed him… so, so very much. He was the love of her life. Marrying him, becoming his wife, was one of the happiest moments in her life. Being with him, having a relationship with him, was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. She could only hope that it hadn't been destroyed. That there was still hope to salvage it when she could finally return to him. And judging by his refusal to give up on her, on his unnecessary mission to make her fall in love with him again, because she was so deeply in love with him that it was impossible for her not to love him, Kate felt the odds were in their favor for a happy reconciliation once all this was done.

Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt as she hugged it to her breast, desperate for a connection to her future. Richard Castle would always be her future. Her decision was already made. She was taking this shirt with her, to remind her of him during the lonely nights without him by her side. She would return it when she returned to him.

Still clutching his shirt to her chest, Kate padded back over to the bed, pausing as she stared at the stacks of garments stuffed inside her bag. A thought occurred to her, and she smiled slightly. She couldn't fully answer all of Castle's questions, or even give him a definitive answer on when she would be back, but she could offer him this. She could give him hope. And tell him, in this small way, that she still loved him and no matter how sad and depressing this time apart was, it was only temporary… finite. Because she would return. For him. For them.

Pulling out her gray NYPD shirt, knowing it would be saturated with her scent, Kate left it on the mattress, wishing she could give him more, but hoping he would understand. Her lips tugged upwards. Of course he'd understand. Richard Castle understood her better than anyone ever would. She lovingly folded up his dress shirt and carefully tucked it inside her bag, right alongside her things. Zipping the duffel up, Kate gripped the handle and stepped towards the doorway between the bookshelves. She lingered on the threshold, glancing back at the place she'll always think of as home, tears glistening her eyes.

"I love you, Rick. Always," she whispered into the darkness of the loft, her voice cracking. It was more for herself than anything else. She needed to give voice to her feelings, even if she had no audience to hear them. And then she was gone, slipping out, almost as if she was never there… except for the shirt she'd left behind.

But it wasn't just a shirt. It was far more.

It was hope.


	16. Best Birthday Present Ever

**Best Birthday Present Ever**

* * *

a "Castle Birthday" story

* * *

All he could do was lie there in the middle of the bed, surrounded by rumpled sheets and lopsided pillows, and breathe—deep, long, chest heaving, filling breaths.

"Now that's one way to wake up," he panted out, still trapped in the foggy haze of post-coital bliss.

A soft hum of agreement came from the naked woman lying practically on top of him. She absently danced her nimble fingers across his sweat slick skin, tracing invisible patterns on his heaving chest. She smiled into the crook of his neck, gently nibbling at his jaw and throat. They'd always been polar opposites after lovemaking. While he slipped into a sated daze, she was often bubbly, grinning and giggling happily.

"Glad you approve, Castle," she giggled, eyes alight and bright with joy and a hint of mischief.

Castle licked his lips and narrowed his eyes as he glanced down at his wife. She was up to something. Was she trying to distract him with sex? Lull him into a sated stupor before she pulled off another one of the greatest pranks in the entire universe? After all, this was the very same woman who had arranged for an elaborate Hitchcock-esque birthday surprise a few years back.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I am getting more than sex for a birthday present, right?"

Kate let out a little laugh and arched her neck up to look at him with an amused expression. "Yes, babe," she assured him, smoothing her palm over his still heaving chest. "But you'll have to wait for tomorrow."

He stuck out his lower lip in a boyish pout. "Why do I have to wait?"

She shifted up and rubbed her nose against his as she replied. "You'll see," she whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Trust me, Castle… it'll be worth the wait."

He let out a low hum of acknowledgement, skimming his fingers down the glorious slope of his wife's bare back until he cupped the curve of her deliciously firm derrière. She purred in approval, nestling further into him as he squeezed his fingers into the well-toned flesh. Kate tilted her head up to met him in a sweet kiss as her hand dropped down his chest to grab him, easily reawakening his desire with her talented and knowing fingers.

"Now, how about another round for the birthday boy?" she asked.

"Hmm," he licked his lips in anticipation. "Yes, please."

They spent the rest of the morning being lazy in bed, cuddling and making love. His gorgeous wife left him so thoroughly sated and satisfied that he spent the rest of the day with a dopey grin on his face. His mother gave them a knowing look and wink when they arrived late to a family luncheon birthday celebration with her, Alexis, and Jim Beckett at a bistro café in the Village. The reason for their tardiness was due to the fact that Castle couldn't keep his hands from wandering when he and Kate shared a shower just before noon.

The rest of the day was a blur. As was the party held at the loft with all his friends and family. Needless to say, the celebratory activities from the morning and afterwards had worn him out, so by the time he and his wife retired to bed, he fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Castle was stirred back to consciousness the following morning by the gentle nibbles of his wife's teasing mouth along his throat. He smiled dreamily at her, and she curled into his side, arching her neck up to meet him in a glorious kiss. He sighed in contentment and snuggled in, not wanting to get out of bed just yet.

"You ready for your birthday present?" she asked, reminding him of her promise from the day before.

"Ooh, I almost forgot," he grinned.

Kate smiled up at him and stretched up to kiss him, before pulling back. "Let me go get it," she announced. "I'll be right back."

Castle groaned in displeasure as his wife slipped out of bed and padded over to the walk-in closet. He sighed and shifted onto his side, letting his eyes roam over her slender form, enjoying the sight of his sleep-rumpled wife in her tatty NYPD shirt and a pair of black cotton panties. Kate caught him staring and gave her bottom a little shake, before disappearing into the walk-in closet. Castle grinned. She was absolutely adorable.

Kate returned shortly, climbing back onto the bed with a nervous expression on her face. She bit her lower lip and sat down next to him, handing over a little black box with a red ribbon.

"Happy Birthday, Rick," she said in a soft voice.

Castle smiled up at her while he untied the ribbon and slowly lifted the lid off the little box. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped in a silent gasp when he saw what was inside it. His eyes flicked back up to his wife, who sat besides him, anxiously chewing on her lower lip. He reached inside the box and removed the pregnancy test stick with a positive indicator.

"Is this for real?" he asked, voice filled with a wondrous sort of awe and hope.

Kate's mouth spread in a happy smile as she bobbed her head in confirmation. "Yes, it is."

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" he questioned, brow furrowed in confusion as he stared down at the pregnancy test in his hand. "This is the best birthday gift ever!"

Kate beamed at him, overjoyed, so happy and in love, and reached up to caress the side of his face, gaining his attention. She pressed a loving kiss to his lips before offering her answer. "I didn't want you to think it was an April Fool's joke." She pressed another kiss to his lips, and he couldn't help but smile happily into her mouth.

"I love you, Kate… so very much," Castle declared, his heart beating profoundly in his chest with love for this extraordinary woman who was now the future mother of his unborn child. He cupped her jaw in his palm and pulled her closer for another kiss.

"I love you, too, Rick," Kate sighed into him, kissing him back as she scooted into his lap, straddling him. She trailed her fingers down the side of his face and placed her hands on his chest. "Happy Birthday, babe."

Castle grinned, gazing up at his beloved wife. "Best. Birthday. Present. Ever."

* * *

prompt from **ACertainZest**: _How about - she says "you'll get your birthday present tomorrow" and the next day she gives him a positive pregnancy test and says "I didn't want you to think it was an April fools joke"_


	17. Beautiful Accidental Text

**Beautiful Accidental Text**

* * *

a Post-"Boom" story

* * *

The late afternoon sunlight filtered through the windows, illuminating his office in a soft warm glow. It was relaxing. And Rick Castle needed to relax if he was ever going to get into the right mood in which he could write. He leaned back in his chair and wiggled his fingers. For him, it was like what an athlete would do when he did stretch exercise before a game. He stared down at his laptop and the blank screen, the annoying blinking cursor taunting him.

He narrowed his eyes, glaring down at it, willing the words to come.

The last couple of days had found him listless and distracted when it came to his writing. He knew he needed to write. He was behind schedule, something Gina kept reminding him of. It wasn't like he had writer's block. No. Far from it. His mind was bouncing with ideas. And that's what the problem was. He was overloaded with a flood of ideas. Castle really didn't have anything to complain about. Ideas were often hard to come by, but when they came in such a rush—all at once—it made it hard to concentrate: Just like seeing Kate Beckett pad around the kitchen in form fitting yoga pants and in a maroon shirt he'd loaned to her.

He was definitely not regretting his decision to invite her to stay. In fact, he felt quite the opposite. If he could, Castle would see to it that she never left. He didn't care how distracting it was having her around, because in the end, just her mere presence would be more than enough to inspire him. After all, there was a reason she was his muse.

Suddenly, his cellphone buzzed several times, announcing a slew of incoming text messages. He hesitated for a moment, wary that it was Gina, once again harassing him for an update. But his curiosity got the better of him, and he reached for his iPhone. He slid his thumb across the screen and pulled up the messages, all of which were from Kate.

_You were right. It's not as awkward as I thought it would be. He's actually very sweet. And his family's been very welcoming._

As he skimmed over each new message, he realized that he wasn't the intended recipient. If he had to guess, he'd hazard Kate thought she was texting Lanie. The phone vibrated in his hand, signaling the arrival of another text. His eyes went wide as he read it.

_Last night I accidently saw him in the shower. He's got a beautiful penis, I can't lie._

Just as he finished reading the last word, a slew of profanities arose from out in the living room, followed by the pounding of sock covered feet as Kate Beckett ran into his office. His head jerked up when she came to a stop at the threshold, her cheeks tinged in an adorable shade of pink. Her eyes were large as a mortified expression slowly worked its way across her face.

"Castle," she fumbled out, haltingly, chest rising and falling enticingly as she heaved in deep breaths. "I… I… I'm sorry. So sorry."

"For what?" he queried, waggling his eyebrows. "Thinking my penis is beautiful?"

Kate winced as he said it, and he smirked.

"I thought I was texting Lanie," she hissed out, crossing her arms under her breasts and gracing him with her infamous glare. It only made him grin all the more.

"Oh, Detective, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," he assured.

"I'm not embarrassed!" she protested feebly.

He chuckled. "Tell that to your blush."

Kate reached up and touched her cheeks, growling at their betrayal. "Shut up."

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed, standing and holding his hands up in a conciliatory manner. "It's not like you were insulting me. You were actually paying me a compliment."

She bit her lower lip and conceded the point with a tentative nod.

"And," he continued, slowly closing the distance between them. "It's only fair."

"How so?" she questioned with a frown.

"I did catch quite an eyeful the night I busted down your door and risked serious bodily harm to rescue you."

Kate rolled her eyes, but her lips still tugged upwards. "My hero," she declared with a deadpan expression. "I knew you were lying about not looking."

"Can you really blame me?" he questioned, dramatically gesturing towards her body. "Please don't tell me that you're oblivious to how incredibly hot you are?"

She tugged her lower lip under her teeth as she averted her eyes. "Yeah, okay," she admitted as her cheeks blushed all the more when she met his gaze again. "And… well, you're not all that bad yourself, Castle."

They stood there for a long beat, simply staring into one another's eyes. It was intense. The room crackled with their mutual attraction. Castle swallowed thickly, and he noticed how her eyes flirted down to follow the motion of his throat.

"You want another truth?"

"Okay," she offered reluctantly, casting him a cautious look.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he confessed in a soft voice.

"Huh?" Kate's eyes jerked up to his, her brow furrowing in confusion. "What?"

He gazed deeply into her gorgeous eyes. "You heard me."

"Castle," she shook her head, already trying to deny what was so clearly between them.

He shushed her gently, raising a hand to tenderly cup her cheek in his palm. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch. "I mean it, Beckett," he affirmed. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Castle," she let out a shaky breath. "You're just trying to get into my pants," she asserted, like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"I've made no secret of that," he freely admitted, tentatively curling his fingers around her slim waist. When she didn't object, he firmed up his hold and tugged her closer, sliding a knee between her legs. He gently tipped her chin back, and coaxed her eyes up to meet his. "I still want that."

"But?"

"I want more," he asserted. "And you, Kate? What do you want?"

She stared at him for a long moment. And then she gave him her answer, but with action instead of words. Kate grabbed his face in her hands and pushed up on her toes as she rammed her mouth against his. Castle groaned in approval as he slipped his arms around her slim waist pulling her slender body flushed to his larger frame. Kate let out a whimpering moan when his hands dropped down to squeeze her firm ass, and she bucked her hips against him, needy and wanton.

Castle pulled back for a breath, glancing down at her with hooded eyes. "So… you wanna see my beautiful penis again?"

"Oh God, yes please," she moaned breathily, a light chuckle bubbling up from her throat as she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards his bedroom.

The following morning, curled up under the covers together, their skin still slick from the sweet dew of their vigorous and passionate lovemaking, Beckett confessed to Castle that she had never been happier that she'd accidently texted the wrong person.

* * *

prompt from **InkyCoffee** tweet: "_I need this where Kate THINKS she's sending it to Lanie but she's sending it to Castle, after a peek while staying at the loft postBOOM"_, in retweeted quote of a **TextsFromLastNight**: _(831): He's got a beautiful penis, I can't lie._


End file.
